


Vanity Fest 2018

by shesherlobster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesherlobster/pseuds/shesherlobster
Summary: Five days. Five themes.





	1. It’ll Be Really Inconvenient If You Go And Cark It Now You Daft Sod

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Firsts
> 
> First Pet

‘Oh no babe. No way. Get that thing out of my house right now.’

 

Vanessa’s face falls as she struggles through the door to Tug Ghyll with her bag hanging off one arm and a large cage in the other. She kicks the door shut behind her and frowns in Charity’s direction as she places the cage carefully down on the coffee table. A small tan coloured hamster sniffs it’s way out from underneath a large pile of sawdust in the corner, and Charity looks at it like it’s some sort of monster about to gobble her up in one bite.

 

‘Our house you mean. And why? He’s not going to hurt you Charity.’

 

Charity’s eyes snap up to meet Vanessa’s, a horrified look on her face.

 

‘Yes I know that thank you very much Vanessa. It’s just, he’s...you know.’

 

Charity wafts a hand towards the cage. The hamster stares up at her, nose twitching. It suddenly crawls out the sawdust completely and tries to climb up the side of the cage closest to Charity. She jumps back a few inches, causing Vanessa to snort. On seeing the look on Charity’s face she smothers her laugh and schools her face into a neutral expression.

 

‘You’re going to have to let me into the secret here Charity. He’s what?’

 

Charity rolls her eyes and sighs loudly. She bends over, resting her hands on her knees as she peers into the cage and narrows her eyes into a glare at the hamster. It stares right back for a few seconds before finding it’s water bottle more interesting.

 

‘Well what exactly do you do with the thing? Isn’t it a bit pointless?’

 

Vanessa chuckles as she makes her way around the couch. She wraps her arms loosely around Charity’s shoulders, pecking her on the lips in a belated greeting and humming happily when Charity’s hands find their way onto her hips. She’s about to reply to Charity’s questions when two sets of noisy feet come bounding down the stairs and crashing into the living room. On seeing the hamster both Johnny’s and Moses’ eyes widen as they run over to the cage, chubby fingers grabbing hold of the bars on either side.

 

‘Wow! Can we keep him Mummy?’

 

‘Cool! Ness! A rat!’

 

Vanessa laughs at the boys’ reactions. She slaps Charity playfully on the arm at her smug expression over Moses’ initial assessment of the animal inside the cage.

 

‘No Moses it’s not a rat it’s a hamster.’ She corrects him carefully, smiling when he nods seriously at her words. ‘And yes we can keep him, as long as it’s ok with your Mother.’

 

Three sets of eyes turn to peer hopefully at Charity. She can’t help but feel played by Vanessa, the triumphant look already on her girlfriend’s face like she knows she’s going to cave eventually.

 

‘Well looks like I haven’t got a choice have I.’

 

Charity huffs, her hands slapping against her thighs as she stomps about the kitchen in mock anger. When Moses and Johnny crowd back around the cage she interrupts their excited chatter by slamming a plate down on the table.

 

‘We’re calling it Alan. No discussion.’

 

Vanessa smiles at Charity from across the room as she helps Moses and Noah remove Alan from his cage. Charity rolls her eyes as she watches her talk to the boys about hamsters and how to take care of them. They both listen intently as they look at her with fascinated eyes and mouths hanging open. Charity can’t help but smile at the sight, but she hides that quickly when Vanessa glances over at her.

 

‘Bloody rat.’

 

***

 

Alan settles into life at Tug Ghyll with ease. Vanessa ends up doing most the work as she anticipated but she doesn’t mind. Johnny and Moses love the little creature and if it means Moses is round more often, well then that’s a side effect that Vanessa can live with. What she doesn’t expect however, is the way Alan brings her and Noah much closer together.

It starts under the pretence of checking on Alan for Moses on the days he’s with Ross. But that lasts less than a week before Noah drops that excuse and happily sits at the kitchen table asking Vanessa a multitude of veterinary questions while she does the housework. It makes Vanessa’s heart ache to finally be able to have something to bond with him over. In fact it’s actually Noah that first notices something wrong with Alan, pointing out a small lump on his body to Vanessa one day while she’s cleaning the living room. 

 

‘Ness that shouldn’t be there right?’

 

Vanessa drops her cloth onto the couch and peers at the spot on Alan’s side where Noah is pointing. She reaches into the cage with a frown and gently picks Alan up to take a closer look. He sniffles and wriggles a little but eventually stays put as she cups her hands around him. Vanessa’s fingers gently probe his body for a couple of minutes before she nods and places him back in his cage.

 

‘It feels like an abscess. I’ll have to take him down to the surgery and get it checked.’ On seeing Noah’s eyes widen in panic she quickly reaches out and places a comforting hand on his arm. ‘I’m sure it’ll be fine love. An abscess just needs to be drained then he’ll be good as new.’

 

Noah nods but still looks unsure. His gaze drifts between Vanessa and Alan as he bites his lip nervously.

 

‘Can you uh...do it now like?’

 

Vanessa raises an eyebrow as she appraises Noah. He’s fidgety and nervous and clearly worried so she decides to take pity on him.

 

‘Tell you what. You wash those dishes there and I’ll take him over now.’

 

It’s the fastest Vanessa has ever seen any child fill a sink with soapy water and she makes a mental note of that for future use before gently returning Alan to his cage and slipping out the front door with him.

 

***

 

Vanessa has Alan out on the table at the practice when she feels a pair of hands slip around her waist and the unmistakable scent of Charity’s perfume fills her nostrils.

 

‘What’s wrong with the little rat?’

 

Vanessa sighs, making sure to place Alan safely back in his cage before turning in Charity’s embrace and pecking her on the lips.

 

‘Noah found an abscess. I’ve just drained it but he’s still looking a little sluggish. Alan I mean. Not Noah.’

 

Charity chuckles at Vanessa’s attempt at humour and looks over her shoulder to see Alan shuffling about in his sawdust.

 

‘Looks fine to me. Still totally rat-ish.’

 

Vanessa slaps Charity on the arm playfully and ducks out of her embrace.

 

‘Watch him for a moment will you? I need to fetch some medicine for him.’

 

The last thing Vanessa sees as she wanders into the back room is Charity grimacing but nodding. As she’s fussing about collecting what she needs she swears she can hear Charity talking and assumes Pearl must have come back from her tea break. As she gets closer though and can make out Charity’s words, it becomes obvious to her what’s happening and she can’t help but grin as she lingers behind the door to eavesdrop.

 

‘...and you can’t die now alright? You’re not going to are you?’

 

There’s a moment’s silence where Vanessa can only assume Charity is waiting for a response from Alan. She has to bite down on her finger to stop from laughing out loud until Charity begins talking again.

 

‘Good. I should hope not. Don’t tell Ness but I’ve only gone and got a soft spot for you so it’ll be really inconvenient if you go and cark it now you daft sod.’

 

Vanessa decides she can’t possibly keep quiet any longer and disguises her laugh as a cough as she returns to the room. She sees Charity straighten up quickly from where she has been leaning over the cage, a guilty look on her face.

 

‘You ok? Thought I heard talking?’

 

Vanessa has to turn away from Charity, so little faith she has in her own ability to keep a straight face.

 

‘Yeah no. I stubbed me toe didn’t I. Was just having a go at the table. Yeah.’

 

Vanesa nods as she packs away her things. She needs a moment to compose herself before attempting to speak so she pretends to have forgotten something from the back room and darts back out again to take a few large lungfuls of air. When she returns again Charity is fidgeting nervously with the bars on Alan’s cage.

 

‘He’ll be ok won’t he?’

 

Vanessa nods and smiles, waving her hands up and down at herself.

 

‘Course he will. Supervet here to the rescue.’

 

Charity seems reassured by that as she lets out a long sigh.

 

‘Good cause...the kids, you know? Wouldn’t want them to be upset.’

 

Vanessa bites her bottom lip so hard she thinks she might have drawn blood.

 

‘Right. The kids.’

 

She’s about to pick up Alan’s cage when Charity elbows her aside and reaches for it instead.

 

‘S’alright. I’ve got him. Let’s go home.’

 

Vanessa watches her carry the cage out, cradling it in her arms like it’s the most delicate thing in the world.

 

‘God I love you Charity Dingle.’

 

Charity stops and cranes her neck to make eye contact with Vanessa behind her.

 

‘Course you do.’ Charity smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. ‘Cause I wouldn’t go falling in love with someone who doesn’t love me back would I?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hey, I Did A Pretty Good Job Of That The First Time Didn’t I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tropes - Temporary Amnesia
> 
> This might be the favourite and most proudest thing I’ve ever written. I’m not saying it’s any good. It’s just my fave. Anyway, uh, have at it.

‘Vanessa Woodfield. How is she? I’m Charity Dingle. Her wife.’

 

Charity slams into the admissions desk in the emergency room so quickly she nearly launches herself over the top of it. The startled nurse even lurches backwards in her chair, her momentum taking her back a couple of feet as the creaky wheels squeak on the shiny floor. Charity stares at her wide eyed as she scrabbles to return her chair to it’s previous position, thinking to herself that she looks like a nurse out of one of those old war films. Starch pressed whites and old fashioned cap on top of a tight bun. She’s slightly overweight and wears glasses perched on the very end of her nose so when she focuses on Charity it feels like she’s looking down on her. Charity has no time for people like this but this is the woman who can tell her where Vanessa is so she waits patiently for her to recover. When she’s regained her composure she taps on her keyboard a few times before looking Charity up and down with a look of pure disdain.

 

‘Did you say wife?’ The nurse practically chokes on her mint as she digests Charity’s comments.

 

Charity rolls her eyes and swears under her breath.

 

‘For the love of God we don’t have time for this. Did you not hear me? Yes I’m her wife so tell me how she is for fu-‘

 

‘I’m here I’m here. I’m her sister. Tell us how she is. Please.’

 

Tracy comes barrelling through the door at just the right moment, coming to a breathless stop beside Charity, resting her hand on Charity’s arm for support.

 

‘Name?’

 

‘Tracy Shankly’

 

The nurse appears even less impressed at this development, looking both Charity and Tracy up and down with serious distaste.

 

‘Does nobody in this woman’s family have the same name as her?’

 

‘We only got married three days ago.’

 

‘We didn’t grow up together.’

 

Both Charity’s and Tracy’s words come out at the same time, a jumbled mess. They look at each other then over to the nurse who couldn’t be less interested in their explanation if she tried.

 

‘She’s got a five year old son with the same name. Are we to fetch him before we can see her?’

 

Charity smirks at Tracy’s words, offering up a small high five in the process. The nurse sighs loudly but finally points to a door in the corner of the room and gives them the directions to Vanessa’s ward in as few words as possible. Both women nod but neither thank her as they make their way over.

 

‘Oh by the way love.’ Charity throws over her shoulder. ‘I think you could do with some diversity and inclusion training.’

 

Tracy and Charity jostle for space as they make their way through the packed ward. They finally see Vanessa through an open door in a private room and let out a simultaneous breath of relief at the sight of her awake and sitting up. There’s a bandage wrapped tightly around her head and some scratches on her face but otherwise she seems fine to Charity and she grabs at Tracy’s hand in relief as the pair of them stumble into the room.

 

‘Jesus Christ V don’t scare us like that. We drove here at about a hundred miles an hour. We thought you were going to cark it.’

 

Vanessa frowns at Tracy as she perches on the side of her bed and takes her hand in her own. She opens her mouth about to speak when a doctor strolls into the room with a clipboard in hand.

 

‘Ah Miss Woodfield. You have visitors I see. Have you explained your condition to them yet?’

 

Charity’s heart sinks into her stomach at the doctor’s words. She turns quickly, her eyes scanning over Vanessa trying to find any sign of injuries but all she can see is the bandage on her head.

 

‘Condition? Babe what’s he talking about?’

 

Vanessa looks blankly back at her, leaning back into her pillows as if she’s trying to escape the room without actually moving.

 

‘Why are you here?’ Vanessa turns to face Tracy who looks as confused as Charity at her words. ‘Trace why did you bring Charity with you?’

 

The sound of a throat clearing behind them alerts Tracy and Charity to the fact the doctor is still waiting patiently for them. Charity ignores him though, bending her knees slightly so she’s at eye level with Vanessa.

 

‘Babe what do you mean. You’re my wife of course I came.’

 

The look of horror on Vanessa’s face turns Charity’s blood cold. She’s shaking her head and scrabbling at the sheets in an attempt to get away from her.

 

‘What? Is this a joke? Tracy what’s she on about? I’m not even gay. And I certainly wouldn’t marry you.’

 

Charity catches Tracy’s eye as her stomach churns and her heart feels like it’s being ripped apart. Tracy gives her a sympathetic look and takes Vanessa’s left hand in her own. She rubs over the wedding ring, placed there by Charity so lovingly only a couple of days ago.

 

‘V, look. It’s true.’ Tracy flinches when Vanessa snatches her hand out of her grip and holds it up in front of her. She stares at the ring on her finger before pulling it off and throwing it on the bed. It lands with a thud in the gap between her legs, the only other sound a strangled sob from Charity as she looks away and covers her face.

 

‘As I was trying to say...’ The doctor begins, having been watching from the doorway. ‘Miss Woodfield is experiencing some amnesia due to the blow to her head. The most recent memory she could recall is that of the death of a friend named Finn. Her memory should come back in time but for now I’m sorry to say she doesn’t remember anything after September 2017.’

 

Charity rounds on the doctor immediately. Tears are making their way down her face, taking her mascara with it but she doesn’t care. Her entire world has just been pulled out from underneath her.

 

‘Should? Should?’ Charity takes a step towards the doctor who backs up against the wall. ‘That’s my bloody wife. We got married this week. We are supposed to be going on flaming honeymoon this weekend and you’re giving me should?’

 

The doctors eyes dart between Charity and Tracy. He holds his hands up in an apologetic manner as Charity begins to pace the room.

 

‘It’s important to get her back into a routine as quickly as possible. Familiar things could help her jog her memory. Take her home. But don’t push her.’

 

Charity nods, wiping her tears away with a shaking hand as she dismisses with doctor with a mumbled thanks and a wave of her hand. She turns to face Vanessa, feeling her tears welling up again at the way she’s scowling at her. There’s no love in her eyes. No familiarity in them. Charity hates it. She’s always loved the way Vanessa looks at her like she invented running water. Well not anymore.

 

‘Like hell am I going anywhere with you. You tried to ruin my Dad and Megan. I don’t believe for a second we’d ever kiss let alone get married.’ Vanessa doesn’t even wait for a response before turning her head towards Tracy. ‘I dunno why you’re playing along with this ridiculous joke but can we get out of here please. Preferably away from her.’

 

Tracy sighs and picks up Vanessa’s wedding ring from the bed. She fiddles with it in her hand for a moment before putting it in her jacket pocket.

 

‘V, listen...’

 

‘I’m gonna go. I’m just upsetting her and I don’t want...’ Charity chokes on her words, swallowing down the lump in her throat and furiously wiping away more tears that refuse to stop falling. ‘I’m just gonna go. Ok?’

 

Charity doesn’t wait for a response before turning and fleeing the room. Tracy shouts after her and runs to the doorway but it’s too late; she’s already out of sight. Her shoulders slump as she returns to Vanessa’s side, taking her hand in her own.

 

‘Ness we’ve got a lot to talk about.’

 

***

 

‘Up for a visitor?’

 

Tracy pokes her head around the living room door in the Woolpack. Charity is sat on the couch staring off into the distance. She’s so far out of it she jumps at the sound of Tracy’s voice.

 

‘Aren’t you with Ness? Is she ok? Did something happen?’

 

Charity grips the arm of the couch as her voice rises in panic. Tracy holds out her arms in a calming gesture as she comes fully into the room and shakes her head.

 

‘I put her to bed. She freaked out when we got home and she saw all the family pictures.’ Tracy clicks her tongue as she casts a guilty glance in Charity’s direction. ‘I thought it might have brought back some memories but I guess it’s too soon.’

 

Tracy takes a seat next to Charity on the couch and places a comforting hand on her knee.

 

‘Anyway when I asked if you were up for a visitor I didn’t mean me.’

 

Charity looks confused until Tracy shouts out to someone in the hall and Johnny comes barrelling in. Immediately Charity’s face brightens as she catches him just in time before he goes crashing into the coffee table.

 

‘Johnny-bobs! Ooooo you’re getting too big for me to be hoisting you up like this.’

 

’I’m five years big!’

 

Johnny holds up his hand, fingers spread wide apart and Charity high fives him before tickling his ribs. The pair of them dissolve into giggles on the couch. Tracy watches them interacting with a smile on her face. Years ago she had never thought Charity and Vanessa would work as a couple, back when she first found out about them. But watching Charity interact with Johnny like he’s one of her own, and the things Charity said at the wedding...well Tracy honestly wouldn’t pick anyone else in the world for her sister. 

 

‘Charity...’

 

‘Spit it out kid.’ Charity can tell by the tone of her voice that Tracy wants to say something awkward. ‘I’m no mind reader.’

 

Tracy shifts on the couch, glancing at Johnny. He’s old enough now to pick up on conversations and she doesn’t want to say anything he might repeat later on.

 

‘You’re not going to...’ Tracy takes a deep breath and lowers her voice as she distracts Johnny with one of Moses’ toys left behind from when Chas babysits. ‘I mean. If her memories don’t come back. You’re not going to leave are you.’

 

Charity stares at Tracy aghast. The only sound in the room is of Johnny’s garbled muttering as he crashes the toy truck into the leg of the coffee table over and over again.

 

‘Leave?’ Charity spits out the word like it tastes vile in her mouth. ‘Trace what do you take me for? I thought you knew me better than that.’

 

Tracy lurches forward and places her hand back on Charity’s knee in its previous spot.

 

‘No I know. God I...’ Tracy bites her lip as she looks to the ceiling to compose herself. ‘Of course I know you wouldn’t just go. But I mean. What if she never remembers? And...and she won’t let you stay?’

 

Charity reaches over and places her own hand over Tracy’s. Squeezing in what she hopes is some sort of comforting gesture.

 

‘Babe Ness and Johnny...and even bloody you. You’re family yeah. Even if...’ Charity’s voice breaks at the notion of what she’s about to say. ‘Even if she never remembers, I’ll always be here. You can’t get rid of me. And if I have to make the daft mare fall in love with me again then that’s what I’ll do. Hey, I did a pretty good job of that the first time didn’t I?’

 

Tracy wipes a tear away from her cheek and nods furiously. She glances at Johnny but he’s none the wiser to their conversation, still playing on the floor having found another toy car to crash into the first one.

 

‘Good. I wasn’t doubting you ya know. I just...you know how stubborn V is. And I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling. I just want everything to go back to normal you know?’

 

Charity pulls Tracy into a hug then. They’re interrupted by a small pair of hands tugging on Charity’s trousers. She pulls away from Tracy to find Johnny looking up at her with big eyes.

 

‘Charity? Mummy’s hurt. You come make her better?’

 

Tracy lets out a loud sob as Charity pulls Johnny onto her lap. She’s barely holding it together as she squeezes him tightly into her chest, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

 

‘I’ll try babe. I’ll try.’

 

***

 

It’s three days until Charity sees Vanessa again. She wants to give her space so she’s been in constant contact with Tracy since then, getting updates and sneaking visits with Johnny when Vanessa is resting. She’s had to move her and Moses back into the pub for the time being. It breaks her heart to see Moses so confused about it all but Vanessa’s healing comes first so she explains it away to him under the guise of helping Chas out while Paddy is conveniently away at a veterinary conference.

 

Charity’s heart falls into her stomach on the third day when Tracy texts her asking to come over because Vanessa wants to see her. She scrabbles to make herself look presentable and practically sprints across the road to Tug Ghyll. When she knocks on the door Tracy answers with a huge smile on her face but instead of inviting her in as promptly pushes Charity back out the door.

 

‘Listen, before we go in.’ Tracy pulls the front door closes behind her. ‘She’s accepted the fact you guys are married. She’s spent the last three days poring over everything in the house and on her phone. But she still doesn’t remember a thing. She’s very confused but she wants to talk.’

 

Charity nods, feeling her heart soar. This is so sooner than she ever expected and she’s willing to take anything she can get. Even just to be able to sit in the same room as Vanessa at this point will be like winning the lottery to her. She follows Tracy into the house and spots Vanessa sitting nervously on the couch. She wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans and takes a seat on the horrid armchair she’s been trying to get Vanessa to throw out since the day they officially became girlfriends.

 

‘Charity.’ Vanessa smiles at her and Charity forgets about everything else in the world. ‘I’m sorry about at the hospital the other day. I was confused. I mean I still am but...well Tracy’s been helping me go through my stuff and I guess I have a few questions.’

 

Charity nods quickly and leans forward in the chair. Her elbows come to rest on her knees as she clasps her hands together and she doesn’t even care about the smirk Tracy gives her behind Vanessa’s head over how eager she appears. She’s long since done with the days of pretending to act all tough to hide her feelings.

 

‘How did we get together?’

 

‘Starting with the easy ones then babe.’ Charity swallows. She shoots Tracy a glare for snickering before focussing her full attention on Vanessa. ‘A lot of whisky and a broken cellar lock. Best thing I ever did, putting off getting that fixed.’

 

Vanessa looks down and blushes as she fiddles with her fingers. Charity notices the continued absence of a wedding ring but tries not to let it affect her. Tries and fails.

 

‘When did we get married?’

 

‘A week ago today.’ Charity fiddles with her wedding ring as she ponders over something before seemingly making up her mind. ‘I uh...I have a video of our vows on my phone if you want to see. I mean, if it’s not too soon.’

 

Tracy takes that as her cue to quietly skip upstairs. She’s been loitering in case things didn’t go well but she’s pretty sure she won’t be needed. And even if she is she won’t be far. As soon as Vanessa hears the bedroom door click shut she returns her gaze to Charity and nods.

 

‘Uh yeah. Ok. That might help I suppose.’

 

Charity retrieves her phone from her back pocket and flicks through to the video in question. It takes her a minute because her hands are shaking so badly but eventually the footage of her and Vanessa pops up on screen and she shifts over to the couch to sit beside Vanessa and watch the clip along with her.

 

Vanessa’s eyes widen in shock at the appearance of herself in a wedding dress. She nods along to Charity’s commentary, not really listening to the little bits of information she provides about the day. Her whole attention is on the way she and Charity look at each other throughout the entire clip.

 

‘We look so in love.’

 

There’s an element of wonder to her voice that hits Charity right in the heart. Like Vanessa doesn’t ever believe they could have that.

 

‘We were. We _are_.’ She whispers quietly and takes a chance, rubbing a hand down Vanessa’s arm. It’s the first contact she’s had with her since the accident and it acts like a soothing balm across her wounded soul.

 

‘I’m sorry this is probably too much too soon isn’t it. I should go. Unless you had any more questions?’

 

‘Actually I did.’ Vanessa bites her lip nervously. ‘Um are we...are we happy? Together I mean.’

 

Charity reaches across and places her hand over Vanessa’s, absolutely elated when the contact isn’t rejected.

 

‘Ness you saved me in every possible way I can think of. Marrying you was the happiest day of my life. Yes we’re happy. We’re happier than I ever thought I could be.’

 

Vanessa smiles and blushes then runs her thumb across Charity’s.

 

‘You’re not the same person I remember you to be.’

 

Charity shakes her head and laughs.

 

‘That’s because a tiny blonde rocket woman showed me how to be a better person. I love you Vanessa.’

 

Charity decides to leave it there for today. She’s probably said too much anyway but she can’t help it when she’s around Vanessa. She stands and makes her way towards the front door when Vanessa says something that makes her stop dead.

 

‘Stupidly and completely.’

 

Charity whirls around so quickly she thinks she might have given herself whiplash.

 

‘What did you say?’

 

Vanessa looks at her with a look of surprise, like she’s not entirely sure the words even came out of her mouth.

 

‘You stupidly and completely love me.’

 

Charity can’t quite put into words the joy she feels in that moment. She lurches across the living room and throws herself back onto the couch beside Vanessa. Taking Vanessa’s hands in her own she stares at her wide eyed.

 

‘Did Tracy tell you that?’

 

Vanessa scrunches up her face as she struggles to process how and why she knows the phrase. Suddenly she looks directly at Charity, eyes clear as day.

 

‘No. No she didn’t. I remember. You said it to me here. In the kitchen one day.’

 

And for the first time in a week, Charity laughs. She laughs, and she cries.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. And How Do You Know I’m Even Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Vanessa is the high powered business woman. Charity is the delivery girl. 
> 
> I suck at AUs. So I’m sorry for this. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the reaction to the last chapter. Made my day :)

‘Come in! Door’s open. You can just leave it on the desk. Your tip is there too.’

 

Vanessa’s head and arms are in a utility closet looking for something so her voice is muffled but that’s ok because Charity isn’t interested in what she’s got to say anyway. She’s far more interested in checking out the way Vanessa’s ass looks in the skintight pencil skirt she’s wearing. Not one to discriminate against other body parts, Charity lets her gaze wander down Vanessa’s stocking covered legs, over muscular calves before moving back up to her ass. She’s straightens quickly from where she’s been leaning against the wall when she notices that Vanessa’s attention is no longer on the closet and is instead watching Charity check her out with an amused look on her face.

 

‘You wish. Do you have my parcel or not?’

 

Charity throws the parcel on the desk, smirking at the way Vanessa scowls at her carelessness. She stalks across the room until she’s mere centimetres away from Vanessa. Leaning into her personal space lowers her voice to a sultry whisper.

 

‘I do wish. And I bet I could have you in a moment if I tried.’

 

Vanessa scoffs and pushes her away by the shoulder. But Charity doesn’t miss the way her cheeks flush as she does.

 

‘I’m so out of your league darling. And how do you know I’m even gay?’

 

Charity snorts and steps back into Vanessa’s personal space. She leans right in as if she’s going to kiss her but pulls away at the last second. Vanessa’s breath hitches and she turns a bright shade of red. Charity takes a step back and nods at her triumphantly.

 

‘That’s how I know you’re gay. See you next time buttercup.’

 

And just like that, before Vanessa even has a chance to express how furious she is, Charity’s gone.

 

***

 

The next time Vanessa sees Charity is almost a week later. She saunters into the office with the annoyingly sexy swagger she has, twirling a small parcel between her hands and grinning.

 

‘I’m beginning to think you’re ordering more on purpose just to see me again.’

 

Vanessa rolls her eyes and snatches the parcel from Charity’s hands. When she turns to place it on the desk behind her she lets out an involuntary gasp as Charity presses her into the desk from behind. The full length of her body is pressed against Vanessa and she can’t help but let out a moan, biting her lip to cut it short at the sound of Charity’s triumphant chuckle.

 

‘Don’t move.’

 

Charity takes Vanessa’s hands and places them on the desk, running her hands up her arms as she does so. She traces a path up across Vanessa’s shoulders and down her back. When Vanessa doesn’t push her away and another moan escapes her, Charity gets bold and slips her hands underneath Vanessa’s shirt and round to the front. When her thumbs brush against the bottom of her breasts, Vanessa spins round and grabs her wrists.

 

Charity’s expecting an angry tirade or to be pushed away. Instead Vanessa leans in and kisses her. Hard. So hard that they stumble back a few steps and Charity keeps that momentum going until they crash into the wall behind her.

 

‘This doesn’t mean I like you.’ Vanessa gets out between rushed kisses. ‘It just means you turn me on.’

 

Charity laughs and nods before spinning them so that Vanessa is pinned against the wall. She takes her wrists with one hand and holds them above Vanessa’s head. Her other hand quickly pops open Vanessa’s trousers and plunges inside without warning. They both groan at what she finds there as her fingers start moving in tiny circles.

 

‘I can tell.’

 

Vanessa rolls her hips to get closer to Charity’s hand.

 

‘Just shut up and make me come.’

 

Charity laughs but duly obliges, slipping two fingers inside Vanessa as her thumb swipes roughly against her. Vanessa moans loudly so Charity lets her wrists go to hold her hand over Vanessa’s mouth. Her arm starts to burn but she ignores the pain and is rewarded a moment later when Vanessa comes hard around her fingers. She stays pinning Vanessa against the wall as she feels all the tension leave her body, pretty certain that if she was to step back Vanessa would collapse in a heap on the floor.

 

‘Fuck me.’ Vanessa blows out a breath upwards, causing her fringe to flop against her forehead.

 

‘I think I just did babe.’ Charity finally moves back when she feels Vanessa begin to gather herself. They both straighten themselves out in an awkward silence. The only sound in the room is of Charity’s fingers as she drums them mindlessly against her thighs.

 

‘I guess I’ll be going then.’ Charity points towards the door. She’s slightly disappointed when Vanessa doesn’t respond and with a nod she turns and starts walking away. She’s got one hand on the door when Vanessa calls her name.

 

‘You forgot this.’

 

When Charity turns Vanessa is only a few steps behind her holding out a ten pound note.

 

‘You what?’ The anger in Charity’s voice shocks Vanessa. ‘You think you can buy me like some cheap whore? And let me tell you babe. It would cost you a hell of a lot more than that.’

 

The realisation of what it looks like hits Vanessa like a truck and she shoves the money in her pocket and waves her hands in a peaceful gesture.

 

‘Oh God no Charity. God I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean. It was...’ Vanessa stumbles over her words in a rush to correct Charity’s assumption. But it’s too late. Charity’s already out the door and gone. ‘...for the parcel.’

 

***

 

It’s nearly a month before Vanessa sees Charity again. Every time there’s a delivery due her stomach churns at the thought of possibly seeing her again. And then she’s always severely disappointed when it turns out to be someone else. Vanessa hopes Charity has just been assigned to other routes. And not that she’s purposefully avoiding her.

 

She feels terribly guilty about how they left things last time. It was a serious misunderstanding but she’s been kicking herself about how she came across.

 

And that’s why she tells herself her stomach flutters when Charity comes waltzing in one day.

 

Because she wants to apologise.

 

Nothing else.

 

‘Here we go buttercup. Today’s precious things.’

 

Vanessa’s heart skips at the pet name. Maybe Charity isn’t still mad at her after all. She stumbles around her desk, her hands fumbling on the edge as her eyes remain trained in Charity.

 

‘You’re here. Listen about last time. I’m so-‘

 

‘Forget it.’ Charity waves her hand with a grimace. ‘I know my place yeah. Why would you ever be interested in someone like me.’

 

Vanessa’s mouth opens in shock and she shakes her head vigorously.

 

‘No that’s not fair. I didn’t mean...’ Vanessa looks at Charity as she advances on her slowly with a predatory look in her eyes. ‘W-What are you doing?’

 

Charity keeps moving until she has Vanessa backed up against her desk.

 

‘Shutting you up.’

 

Charity kisses her and a moan escapes her at the contact and her hands fly up to tangle in Charity’s hair. She feels herself being pushed backwards by a pair of hands on her hips and she shuffles up so that she’s sitting on the desk. Her legs come up to wrap around Charity’s waist as a hand finds its way inside her skirt and then Vanessa loses all coherent thought.

 

***

 

It continues for a month like that. Charity brings Vanessa her deliveries. Things get heated and then Charity leaves. Vanessa can’t ignore the feelings stirring within her at the sight of Charity turning up nearly every day. Sometimes there isn’t even a parcel to be delivered. Those are the days Vanessa allows herself to get carried away and wonder what might be happening between them. She’s tried to ignore it. Tried to convince herself it would never work anyway. They’re both wildly different people with wildly differing lifestyles. But there’s something about Charity that just makes her head spin.

 

They’ve just finished their latest dalliance and are dressing quickly. Vanessa shoots a despairing look at Charity when she laughs at her struggling with her shoes while she’s trying to balance on still wobbly legs. Charity is straightening her shirt out when a sudden urge takes Vanessa.

 

‘Have lunch with me. Now.’

 

Charity looks shocked as her fingers hover over her remaining button.

 

‘You want to have lunch? With me?’

 

Vanessa smiles, brushing away Charity’s hair where it’s fallen over her face. She nods and leans in for a kiss. When she pulls away Vanessa is delighted that Charity nods in agreement. She leads her out of the office and down the street to a cafe she regularly goes to for lunch. They’re waiting to be seated when Vanessa hears her name being called.

 

‘Vanessa! Vanessa! Come join us!’

 

Vanessa’s heart sinks when she sees three of her colleagues already seated a few feet away. She sidles up to their table and nods a greeting at them individually.

 

‘Well sit down. You’re on your own aren’t you?’

 

Vanessa hesitates, looking over at Charity. It’s a moment too long though and Charity rolls her eyes as she stalks towards the door. She’s not looking where she’s going though and collides with a waiter. Two plates of food go crashing to the floor and Vanessa cringes as her colleagues all laugh in unison.

 

‘That’s what happens when you let the commoners into a place like this.’

 

Vanessa feels the anger coursing through her veins at the comment and she watches as the hurt flashes across Charity’s face too. She wants to go to her. To defend her. But her feet remain stuck in place and she can only watch as Charity flees.

 

***

 

Vanessa is shocked the next day when Charity appears holding a parcel. She goes to her immediately and reaches out but Charity steps away from her with a blank expression on her face.

 

‘Don’t even try to apologise Vanessa. I know exactly what happened.’

 

Vanessa takes a deep breath and nods. She’s not going to insult Charity’s intelligence by worming her way out of this one.

 

‘They’re my colleagues. I panicked. I shouldn’t care what they think.’ Vanessa reaches out and links her little finger with Charity’s. ‘I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t think less of you in any way. Not like they do. I never would.’

Charity shakes her head and pulls her hand away from Vanessa’s. She’s about to reply when one of Vanessa’s colleagues from the previous day lets themselves into her office.

 

‘Vanessa do you- oh you’ve got company. OH...Isn’t this the tramp from the cafe yesterday? You don’t _know_ her do you?’

 

Charity scoffs at the nameless woman she has no interest in conversing with. She makes to leave when she feels a strong grip on her arm.

 

‘Yes I do know her. Her name is Charity. And she’s not a tramp. She’s kind and funny and if she’ll give me a second chance she’ll be going on a date with me tonight. Got a problem with that?’

 

Vanessa’s colleague stares in shock for a long silent minute until Vanessa takes a menacing step towards her. With a stuttering ‘No’ and a shake her of her head she backs out of the office, leaving Charity and Vanessa alone again. Vanessa lets out an angry breath and turns to Charity. 

 

‘Im sorry I-hmmph.’ Whatever Vanessa was going to say is cut off by Charity kissing her. She eagerly returns the kiss until they both pull away, breathless. 

 

‘Does this mean...?’

 

Vanessa can’t hide the hopefulness in her voice. And she definitely can’t stop the wide grin that appears when Charity nods at her. 

 

‘Yes Vanessa. Yes I’ll go to dinner with you tonight.’


	4. If You Think I’m Going Anywhere With You, You’ve Got Another Thing Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four: Angst
> 
> Set after Vanessa’s suspension but before the whole Bails thing started.

Charity’s having the worst day. She’s spent all morning trying to locate Ross to take Moses without any joy. Chas and Paddy are away on holiday so she’s running the pub by herself. And as luck would have it, it seems the whole of Yorkshire wants a pint today. So it’s fair to say she’s not in the best of moods when an older woman enters the pub, shoves Jimmy out the way and interrupts his order in a posh voice that immediately winds Charity up. 

 

‘Have you seen Vanessa Woodfield?’

 

Charity looks her up and down, making sure to pour Jimmys drink and take his money before she responds. The woman sighs and looks pointedly at her watch but this only makes Charity move even slower.

 

‘She’s at work. And you are?’

 

Charity pushes up her sleeves and leans on the bar. She’s curious about who is asking after her girlfriend, but even in her bad mood she’s mindful of the fact this could be somebody from the RCVS. Vanessa’s suspension has not long started and Charity remembers her mentioning something about unannounced visits from them in the duration. So just to be on the safe side Charity decides not to be too scathing.

 

‘My name is Beatrice, not that it’s any of your business. Don’t you think her work is the first place I tried. She’s not there.’

 

Charity’s decision to be on her best behaviour goes sailing out the window then. She notices Jimmy out the corner of her eye as he pulls a face and sidles away from the conversation.

 

‘There’s these wonderful inventions you can use to contact people when you don’t know where they are. They’re called mobile phones?’

 

Charity puts on her best sickly sweet smile as the woman rolls her eyes and leans over the bar in an effort to be intimidating. It doesn’t work though. She clearly doesn’t know who she’s dealing with.

 

‘I don’t know who you think you are you little trollope. But you better be glad I don’t have time to deal with the likes of you.’

 

Charity scoffs, and it gains attention from a few of the people sitting near to them. Not that she cares. She’s had an audience to many an altercation in her lifetime and it’s never affected her before.

 

‘The likes of me? Listen lady. If you think you can come into _my_ pub and speak to _me_ like that then you’ve got another thing coming. Why don’t you just fu-‘

 

‘Mum?’

 

Charity’s attention is drawn towards Vanessa who is standing in the entrance, one hand still holding open the door and the other held out in front of her like a shield.

 

‘Oh.’ Charity exclaims to nobody in particular. ‘Shit.’

 

Vanessa’s looking between Charity and her mother like she’d rather be anywhere else in the world right now. Charity wholeheartedly agrees with the sentiment. She’s already going over the apology in her mind when Vanessa comes fully into the pub, the door banging loudly behind her when she lets it go.

 

‘How dare you speak to Charity like that.’

 

Charity finds it impossible to conceal her surprise at the fact Vanessa is taking her side on this one. But then when she starts to think about it, it shouldn’t really surprise her at all. Vanessa has always been a staunch defender of people she cares about. Even when Charity’s not certain they deserves it. And in the, albeit relatively short, time they’ve been together she only recalls Vanessa mentioning her mother once. That was in vain when complaining about something.

 

‘Don’t tell me you’re friends with this...this tramp.’

 

Vanessa takes two steps forward so quickly with such a fierce look on her face that even Charity takes a step back. You could hear a pin drop in the pub as all the occupants wait with baited breath to see how Vanessa responds.

 

‘Actually...’ Vanessa hesitates for just a second when she notices Charity shaking her head slightly at her, but chooses to ignore it. ‘Actually Mother if you must know she’s my girlfriend.’

 

The bag Beatrice is holding drops to the floor as she brings both hands up to her face in horror. Charity would laugh at her reaction if it hadn’t caused Vanessa to look so crestfallen. She edges out from behind the bar to lay a hand on Vanessa’s arm, glaring at Beatrice when she flinches at the sight of their physical contact.

 

‘Babe maybe we should continue this out the back yeah?’

 

Vanessa nods but Beatrice scoffs and swipes her bags up from the floor.

 

‘If you think I’m going anywhere with you, you’ve got another thing coming. Vanessa you’ll take me to your home. Alone.’

 

Vanessa looks like that’s the absolute last thing in the world she wants to do but she nods anyway and sends Charity a small smile.

 

‘I’ll call you later.’

 

Charity barely has time to nod before they’re both gone and the entire pub stares at the door in shocked silence until Chas surfaces from the back.

 

‘What did I miss?’

 

***

 

Charity’s furiously scrubbing at the outdoor tables the next morning when she sees Beatrice walking up the street towards her with a face like thunder. She feels apprehensive all of a sudden because Vanessa didn’t actually call her last night and all of her texts this morning have gone unanswered. Well, she’s being a little dramatic there she thinks. Although she wouldn’t class one message saying ‘I’m fine.’ As a proper response. She’s actually going to go over and see Vanessa as soon as Chas surfaces. That is, until Beatrice clicks her fingers at her.

 

‘Somewhere private. Now?’

 

Charity gives her an incredulous look but waves her into the back of the pub anyway. As soon as they’re inside the living room Beatrice drops a small black bag onto the kitchen table.

 

‘What’s that?’

 

Charity stares at it intently. She knows what it is. She just wants to hear Beatrice say it.

 

‘Ten thousand pounds. To never speak to my daughter again.’

 

A sick feeling rolls though Charity’s stomach. She now understands why Vanessa didn’t call her last night. Her mother’s been at her all evening to pie her off. Charity reaches forward and pulls the edges of the bag apart, recoiling from them like she’s been burned when she sees there is really that much money inside.

 

‘And how do you plan on stopping her from talking to me.’

 

Beatrice lifts her nose and gives Charity a withering look down it.

 

‘I hear you’re very good at hurting people. Make it good.’

 

Charity laughs at that. She has no idea where Vanessa’s mother, somebody who doesn’t even live in the village, got that information from. Probably from any number of people that live in this flaming village she thinks.

 

‘Why are you doing this?’

 

‘No daughter of mine is going to be-‘

 

‘Happy?’ Charity interrupts. ‘Cared for? Content?’

 

‘A...lesbian.’

 

A flash of anger makes its way across Charity’s face as she steps closer to Beatrice.

 

‘News flash you daft cow. Vanessa is going to be gay whether she’s with me or not.’ She leans in impossibly close, pleased when Beatrice takes an uncomfortable step back. ‘I care about her. You aren’t getting in the way of that. So take your money yeah, and trot on.’

 

Charity turns and picks up the bag from the table and shoves it at Beatrice. She’s annoyed when Beatrice doesn’t take it and simply smirks at her.

 

‘Break up with Vanessa. Take the money. I can make life very difficult for you.’

 

Charity reaches into the bag still in her hand and pulls out a wad of notes. She scrunches them up in her hand and points them angrily at Beatrice.

 

‘So I give Vanessa her marching orders. And you give me ten grand?

 

‘What?’

 

Charity looks to the living room door in horror to see Vanessa watching them with a heart broken look on her face. She follows Vanessa’s gaze to the money in her hand and then to Beatrice who is smiling smugly and nodding her head.

 

‘I knew it.’ Vanessa laughs humourlessly. ‘Same old Charity Dingle. Why did I think you’re any different.’

 

Charity’s face falls when it becomes apparent the assumption Vanessa has made.

 

‘No. No babe no. This isn’t what it looks like at all. I promise. Babe let me expl-‘

 

Charity’s sentence is cut off by the sound of the living room door slamming shut behind Vanessa. She shoves the money at Beatrice, not even caring if she catches it or not and takes off through the pub shouting Vanessa’s name. But by the time she gets outside all she can see is the back of Vanessa’s car as it disappears down the road.

 

***

 

For a week Charity works on autopilot. Various family members try to talk to her about what happened with Vanessa.

 

Chas.

 

Marlon.

 

Debbie.

 

She ignores them all.

 

Eventually Chas stops asking because Charity is working every hour under the sun to keep her mind occupied and Chas wants to make the most of it while she can.

 

She hasn’t seen Vanessa once since the incident with her mother. She’s tried. Boy has she tried. But everytime she goes to Tug Ghyll there’s Tracy or Beatrice there to intercept her. Beatrice takes great pleasure in rubbing in the fact she’s told Vanessa a whole heap of crap about what happened.Charity won’t lie to herself. It hurts that Vanessa thinks the worst of her and seemingly accepts this without question. But she needs her to know the truth. She’s not ready to give up on her yet.

 

‘I need you to make yourself scarce tonight.’

 

Charity’s brought out of her musings by Chas depositing herself next to her on the couch. Charity looks at her with a questioning glance, too miserable to even form words.

 

‘Vanessa’s witchy mum is leaving tomorrow. They’re having goodbye drinks this evening so I’ll man the bar and you can...be elsewhere.’

 

‘You’re chucking me out my own pub?’

 

Chas nods but places a comforting hand on Charity’s knee.

 

‘That’s just great. No, I want to be here. I need to talk to Vanessa.’

 

Chas sighs and rubs her hand over her eyes in exasperation.

 

‘Listen Charity just let her have this night. When her evil cow of a mother has gone maybe try talking to her then.’

 

Chas is gone from the room before Charity can even formulate a reply so she slumps down onto the couch and opens a bottle of wine.

 

***

 

Vanessa is drunk. She’s been drunk a lot this last week. Being around her mum normally drives her to it. Not to mention everything that’s happened with Charity.

 

Thinking about Charity makes Vanessa’s heart and her head hurt so she takes another large gulp of wine. She’s gone over that scenario every which way in her head and what her mother has told her just doesn’t seem to add up.

 

Charity approached her mother and asked for money in exchange for dumping her.

 

It just doesn’t seem right to Vanessa. But why would her mother lie?

 

Vanessa shakes her head as she downs the rest of her wine. She needs to speak to Charity. But first she needs her mother to be gone from the village. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she’ll talk to Charity.

 

‘Vanessa slow down. You’ll not behave like some drunken commoner in my presence.’

 

Vanessa bites her tongue and glances at Tracy opposite her who looks equally as put out by Beatrice’s presence. They haven’t even told Beatrice that Tracy is Vanessa’s sister. They’d both decided it was more hassle than it was worth and have been masquerading as ‘friends’ all week.

 

The night goes on and Vanessa feels herself getting extremely intoxicated. She shuffles Tracy and Beatrice off out the door around 11, wanting to drown her sorrows in peace. Charity hasn’t been seen all evening except briefly an hour ago to fetch a bottle of wine before disappearing again. Vanessa wanted so badly to go to her but she was gone before she could even think about approaching.

 

‘Woah love. Steady on. I think you’ve had enough.’

 

Vanessa feels a sudden presence at her side as she stumbles towards the toilets. When she looks up through blurry eyes she sees Chas hovering over her.

 

‘S’it to you? Me n’ Char’ty over now you don’t got to be nice t’me.’

 

Chas sighs and rubs Vanessa’s back gently. She leads her behind the bar, propping her up briefly to turn down the lights. It’s only then that Vanessa realises she’s the only one left and the pub is closed. She tries to struggle into her jacket but is stopped by Chas’ gentle hands on her arm again.

 

‘I don’t think so love. Charity would never forgive me if I let you walk home in this state. You can kip on the couch.’

 

Vanessa laughs and waves her hand angrily through the air. It nearly takes off Chas’ head but she ducks just in time.

 

‘Char’ty?’ Chas is struck by how much Vanessa sounds like Johnny when she’s drunk. ‘She don’ care. Tried t’sell me off fer cash.’

 

Vanessa lets herself be led into the living room and sits sulking on the couch as Chas removes her shoes and covers her with a blanket.

 

‘I don’t think you believe that any more than I do. Get some rest. And talk to her tomorrow. Please.’

 

Vanessa chooses not to respond to that and closes her eyes. She hears Chas sigh and leave the room, the door clicking shut behind her and she tries to empty her head enough to try and sleep. It’s not been easy the last week to get any sleep but the alcohol buzzing in her system is going to be enough tonight she thinks.

 

Vanessa’s almost asleep, just about drifting off when the sound of faint voices disturbs her. She rolls into her back and stares at the ceiling, sighing loudly. One of the voices sounds oddly familiar and she frowns, Sitting up and leaning over the back of the couch. As she cocks her head to the side a gasp escapes her lips when she realises that the familiar voice is actually her mother. Being as quiet as possible she sneaks to the living room door and presses her ear up against it. She soon recognises the other voice as Charity and begins listening intently.

 

‘-and told her a pack of lies didn’t you. Well I’m not having it. You can take your ten grand and shove it up your arse. I was never going to take it then. And I won’t now. Even if you have done your best to split us up.’

 

Vanessa hears rustling which she assumes is some sort of backpack and then a thud as it sounds like it hits the ground.

 

‘She’s never going to forgive you Charity. I’ve made sure of that. She sees you for the cheap tart that you are.’

 

Vanessa gasps then immediately covers her mouth with her hand. She doesn’t move a muscle while she strains her ears trying to see if either Beatrice or Charity heard her but they continue their conversation, oblivious to her presence.

 

‘I’m not going to give up on her. And once you’re gone there’s nothing you can do about that. I’ll make sure she knows the truth. I’m not losing her.’

 

Vanessa’s face softens at Charity’s words. Her stomach churns and her cheeks flush at the way she’s defending her.

 

‘Take the money and stay out of her life, and I won’t have to.’

 

She’s heard enough. Vanessa pushes open the door and stumbles into the hallway. Her eyes are wide as she stares between Charity and Beatrice. She realises pretty quickly that she hasn’t really planned what she was going to say and her mouth opens and closes a few times without actually saying anything.

 

‘Ness...’ Charity’s voice is soft and her hand instinctively reaches out to Vanessa before she remembers their current situation and it drops limply to her side. ‘What are you...I mean I didn’t know you were still here.’

 

Vanessa ignores Charity for the time being and rounds on her mum. Her eyes flash angrily in the dimly lit hallway and her fists ball at her side. She sways slightly from the alcohol still in her system but the sight of Beatrice staring down at her smugly gives her the strength she needs to begin speaking.

 

‘You lied didn’t you. Charity didn’t really ask you for money. It was all you wasn’t it.’

 

Beatrice scoffs and wafts her hand in the air towards Charity. The level of indifference she adopts towards Charity only serves to infuriate Vanessa even further and she takes another angry step closer to Beatrice.

 

‘Honestly Vanessa are you really going to believe the word of this tramp over your own mother?’

 

Vanessa feels rather than sees Charity step up behind her. She reaches blindly backwards until their hands are joined, squeezing in what she hopes is a comforting gesture. The entire time her eyes remain on Beatrice, blazing.

 

‘Actually I would yeah. And I was stupid to believe anything other than her in the first place. But I also heard you with my own ears just then. So just spill it Mother.’

 

There’s a long tense silence where Vanessa and Beatrice stare at each other. Charity’s fingers are still intertwined with Vanessa’s and she tries to let them go but Vanessa doesn’t allow it, tightening her hold when she feels her try to pull away.

 

‘It’s not like the movies Vanessa. You don’t get a confession out of the big bad guy and go back to living happily ever after. People like her...’ Beatrice points accusingly at Charity. ‘...don’t get happy endings. They don’t deserve them.’

 

This time Vanessa does let go of Charity’s hand. But only to place both of hers on Beatrice’s jacket. In a move that shocks Charity to her very core, Vanessa promptly pushes her mother back against the wall. With one hand remaining on her chest she reaches over and pulls the back door open viciously. It bangs against the wall and Charity winces, hoping it doesn’t wake Chas or Paddy.

 

‘Get out. Get out of this pub and get out of my life. I never want to see you again.’

 

Vanessa takes a step back and extends her arm towards the open door in invitation. Beatrice stares at her dumbly and doesn’t move. When Charity manages to catch her eye she gives her the biggest shit eating grin she can muster.

 

‘Vanessa you can’t mean-‘

 

‘Oh I can. Now get out.’

 

Beatrice looks between the two women once more then gathers herself. She opens her mouth as if to make a final remark but decides against it and leaves into the cool night air. The only sound is the bang of the door as Vanessa slams it shut behind her. When she turns, Charity is looking at her, gobsmacked.

 

‘Babe I am so so-‘

 

Charity’s apology dies on her lips as Vanessa throws herself at her and kisses her. Charity’s arms wrap around her waist as they stumble backwards and bang into the wall. After a long few minutes they eventually pull away, foreheads resting against each other.

 

‘Charity no. I’m the one who should be sorry. I should have known you wouldn’t do that.’ Vanessa leans forward and places a tender kiss on Charity’s lips. ‘I think deep down I always knew. I just didn’t want to accept my mum is such a bitch.’

 

That makes Charity laugh and she pulls Vanessa closer to her.

 

‘I’ll never think that little of you again. Never.’

 

The ferocity in Vanessa’s voice calms Charity. She’s used to people thinking the worst of her. It happens all the time. But Vanessa thinking the worst of her had felt like a knife ripping its way through her heart. They’ve only been together a few weeks, but Charity’s been keeping Vanessa at arms length for much longer than that. Much longer. Making a silent vow to start opening up to the gorgeous woman in her arms, Charity takes Vanessa’s hand and leads her upstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
